1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to air gun equipments, and specifically to an air gun equipment configured (i.e., structured and arranged) for cleaning workpieces effectively.
2. Description of Related Art
During the manufacturing, workpieces (e.g. housing and mobile phones and printed circuit board) are often being exposed to contamination such as dust. Air guns are widely used as s tool for cleaning workpieces. A typical air gun includes a head and a switch connected to an air source. During a cleaning process, each head of the air gun faces one workpiece. The switch is turned on to project the compressed air form the air source thereby cleaning the dust on the workpiece. Then the cleaned workpiece is removed and a new workpiece is placed in front of the head for cleaning.
However, during such a cleaning process, the switch of the air gun is constantly on. Thus, the air gun works continuously to produce much noise and the air source does not get effective use.
Therefore, a new air gun equipment is desired in order to overcome the above-described problems.